Problem: A Senate committee has 5 Democrats and 5 Republicans. Assuming all politicians are distinguishable, in how many ways can they sit around a circular table without restrictions?  (Two seatings are considered the same if one is a rotation of the other.)
Explanation: There are 10 people to place, so we can place them in $10!$ ways, but this counts each valid arrangement 10 times (once for each rotation of the same arrangement).  So the number of ways to seat them is $\dfrac{10!}{10} = 9! = \boxed{362,\!880}$.